


TLC

by KARIN848



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale-centric, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stiles is a Good Boyfriend, Stiles wants Derek to feel loved, Tears, That's a tag?? I love this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KARIN848/pseuds/KARIN848
Summary: Alternate title: Derek Hale Deserves to Be Loved. Almost 1500 words of self indulgent Derek being cared for by Stiles after  fight. Derek Hale deserves to be told that he is loved and he deserves good things. Stiles endeavors to prove that Derek is worthy of his pack and worthy of love.





	TLC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairyfey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyfey/gifts).



> Uh, this kind of got out of hand, but here's an EXTREMELY self indulgent fic of Derek getting some tender loving care, and Stiles being the one to care for him. Inspired by my friend Carly's fic that she wrote for me for my birthday. Dedicated to my loving datemates who will hopefully not call me out too much for writing this. Please enjoy!  
> (Beta'd by dr_girlfriend and edited tonight 10 September 2017)

“So…Let’s go over some positive points,” Stiles commented offhandedly as he half carried/half dragged an exhausted Derek through the doorway of the loft while said werewolf held together the torn flesh of his stomach.

“At least tonight’s monster of the week didn’t die by exploding, no showering us in purple goo like that creepy plant thing last month.” Derek let out a pained grunt as Stiles deposited him on the couch, talking still as he headed towards the bathroom. “And hey! Didn’t even get trapped together with vines, or thorns, or even like, I don’t know, poison ivy or sex pollen etc.” Derek rolled his eyes.

“No matter how much you wish sex pollen exists,” he hissed as Stiles returned with a damp washcloth to clean his stomach wound, “I doubt you’d enjoy the compulsion to start having sex with me in front of Scott and the pack. Or, heaven forbid, the compulsion to have sex _with_ Scott, Erica, Isaac, or Boyd.”

Stiles made such an exaggerated face of disgust, Derek had to pinch his cheek with a sharpened canine just to stop the oncoming laughter he knew would make his already painful gash twinge with agony. Stiles went back to cleaning the slash marks marring Derek’s flesh with a huff.

“Alright, whatever. Not like we really need anything to spice up our love life, huh?” Stiles joked with an obscene waggle of his eyebrows that had Derek’s eyes rolling heavenwards once more.

“Really Stiles? You’re currently holding my liver inside my body, you can’t possibly be thinking of sex right now- _guh_ -what- _OW!_ ” Derek flinched away from the cloth that was now saturated in his blood. Stiles smacked his hands away when Derek tried to push him.

“Knock it off big guy - and put those claws away. I’ve got to wipe it clean before it heals, who knows what kind of nasty ass shit was on those harpies’ talons.” Stiles got up to wring out the cloth in the kitchen sink, washing it until the water stopped running pink, and sauntering back over to the grumpy werewolf. “And, of course I’m thinking about sex. My hot alpha boyfriend protected his pack and his town tonight, and now I get to take care of him.” Derek’s ears went red, and Stiles grinned.

“You don’t…You don’t have to take care of me. The gashes would’ve healed on their own, eventually. You could’ve gone with Scott.” Now it was Stiles’ turn to roll his eyes.

“I never _have_ to help clean you up after a battle, you jackass. I do it because I _want_ to, because I _care_ about you.” He made sure one of his hands was clean before he ran it through the hair on the back of Derek’s head, down to his hairline, scratching lightly down his neck. Derek let out a whine, a flush still present on his cheeks. “It’s ok to have someone care about you, you know? You deserve it.”

Derek quickly looked away, checking his gut to make sure the slashes were indeed starting to knit themselves back together. He felt Stiles’ hand shift to his jaw, forcing him to meet his eyes.

“Hey, Derek. You deserve to be cared for.” Derek quickly became mortified to realize there was a tightness building in his throat and a wetness creeping up behind his eyelids.

“I-Wh-“ Something was wrong. He couldn’t manage to get any words out over the lump in his throat. Stiles’ hands remained steady on his cheeks, thumbs gently sweeping back and forth across the growth of Derek’s facial hair. When Stiles leaned forward to brush away a wayward tear with his lips, Derek’s throat let out a soft, choked sound, and he clenched his teeth to try to hold back any further utterances. Tossing the bloody rag aside, Stiles got up from his kneeling position on the floor, and straddled Derek’s waist, shifting his arms to hug him tightly, tucking his head into the crook between his jaw and the soft skin of his neck. Derek’s arms wrapped tightly around the back of his human as he exhaled and inhaled quickly. The last of Derek’s flesh finally healed and he sighed deeply, his entire body loosening enough that he picked up his legs and dropped longways across the couch, dragging Stiles down with him.

“I love you Derek. You’re gonna have to let me do this because I don’t know how to stop.”

They stayed like that for a while longer, Derek’s body heaving with sobs, jostling Stiles but not knocking him off, the younger man keeping his arms locked around him, fingers continually running through his hair, lips pressing reassuring kisses across his jaw and neckline. Derek held onto Stiles as tears ran down the sides of his face, wetting his ears and the couch cushion below him. Stiles continued to hold Derek until his tears slowed to a halt and he fought to remain conscious. Stiles brushed his palms up and down Derek’s sides a few times before gently pulling away from where he was resting on his collarbone.

“Come on sleepywolf. Let’s go get you washed up and ready for bed.”

Stiles carefully pulled Derek up into a sitting position and then slowly steered him down the hall to the bathroom. Stiles took his time peeling off the shreds of Derek’s shirt, noting that the content of the man’s closet was getting a little slim. They’d have to go clothes shopping soon for all the Henley’s the wolf’s heart desired. Helping Derek step out of his muddy jeans, Stiles led him over the lip of the tub. Making sure Derek had a hand on the shower wall to steady himself, Stiles hurriedly stripped out of his own clothing, kicking everything into a pile against the wall to throw into the washer the next morning. Well, more likely the afternoon. He started the shower, both he and Derek hissing as the water took a few minutes to heat up to a temperature they could stand.

“Can you hand me the bottle of bodywash? I wanna take care of you for a bit.” Derek grabbed the soap in a daze, handing it to Stiles who poured some out onto a washcloth. “Turn around real quick. There we go”

Derek sighed as Stiles started with his tense shoulders, slowly massaging the soap into his shoulder blades and then down his spine to his lower back. Gently turning him by his bicep, Stiles rubbed the dirt off Derek’s chest and then slowly and carefully swiped the slightly pink area where the harpy had left her mark hours earlier. Rubbing the cloth down each leg, Stiles took his time cleaning his boyfriend, making sure each finger and claw was free of dirt and blood. Stiles planted a chaste kiss on Derek’s lips before making sure he himself was free of any blood or mud from the fight in the woods.

After they were both clean, Stiles turned off the cooling water. He clumsily hopped out of the shower and grabbed their biggest towel from the closet next to the sink, returning to take his time drying off every inch of the emotionally drained love of his life. When Derek was toweled dry, Stiles threw the material over his own head and swiftly removed the cold droplets from his hair and skin, tossing it over the shower rod to dry. After taking Derek’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together as they went, Stiles led Derek to the closet. He grabbed a soft V neck and pajama pants for Derek and helped him put them on, one arm and leg at a time. Then he grabbed his usual oversized tee and threw on a pair of boxers to sleep in.

Together, they climbed under the sheets and comforter. Stiles wrapped his arm securely around Derek’s waist, pressing kiss upon kiss to the nape of his neck, as Derek let out a large sigh of contentment and relaxed into the mattress. He drifted off into a calm, dreamless sleep as Stiles caressed the healed skin of his stomach underneath the material of the sleep shirt. As Stiles closed his own eyes to get some badly needed rest, Derek’s soft voice roused him from the edge of unconsciousness.

“I love you too.”

Stiles’ grin followed him into his slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there's that! If anyone felt just as emotional reading this as I did writing it, feel free to leave a comment! Even if it just says "big mood"  
> Hope everyone enjoyed my first fic contribution to ao3 and the Teen Wolf/Sterek fandom!


End file.
